Decontamination units (washers) include a washing chamber wherein articles or equipment to be cleaned are placed. Conventional decontamination units (washers) include racks for holding the articles or equipment. Rotary spray arms are mounted to the racks to spray a washing fluid on the articles or equipment. Conventionally, these rotary spray arms generate a generally conical spray pattern. However, such a spray pattern may miss articles or equipment that is placed in the corner of the washing chamber. The inadequate coverage reduces the overall washing performance of the decontamination unit (washer), often resulting in longer cycle times.
Moreover, due to the need to decontaminate larger loads, decontamination units (washers) are being designed with larger washing chambers. However, these larger washing chambers often have even larger corners. In some instances, only the length of the washing chamber is increased, thereby causing the washing chamber to be more rectangular in shape. The rectangular shape of the washing chamber makes it even more difficult to have adequate coverage and impingement of the washing fluid in the corners of the washing chamber when only conventional rotating spray arms are used.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems and provides a movable rack assembly having a tubular frame that acts as a manifold for conveying fluid to nozzles disposed in corners of the movable rack assembly. As such, the present invention provides an apparatus with improved washing efficiency, as compared to rack assemblies known heretofore.